Uno y Uno no siempre son Dos
by Apocalyptic Revolution
Summary: Cuando la gente se crea un estereotipo, aquellos que tengan otra idea son una aberración, pero ¿que pasa cuando esto se trata del amor?, ¿ dejarías de luchar solo porque la gente lo ve mal? ¿o lucharías por conseguirlo? MENSAJE IMPORTANTE
1. Chapter 1

**Los tres: Hola!, bueno sucede que traemos nuestra segunda propuesta, mas que nada es una adaptación, espero y les guste.**

** Nosotros creemos que todos somos libres de decidir lo que queramos, por lo tanto creemos que no importa si eres hombre o mujer o si tengas gustos "diferentes" tienes la libertad de hacer lo que te guste y mientras no dañes a nadie con tus acciones, nadie puede decirte que lo que haces esta mal, por lo mismo consideramos esta historia una excelente oportunidad para hacerle ver a la gente que tener gustos o inclinaciones diferentes no es malo, sino puede ser que sea mejor de lo que creen...**

* * *

><p><em>Inazuma Town, una ciudad llenada de mujer de belleza infinita y hombres caballerosos y apuestos, todos convivían entre sí, felices de sus vidas, hasta que algo o mejor dicho cambio todo…<em>

-¡Les he dicho que no quiero!- gritaba un joven de cabello manzana y ojos verdes

-¡Pero Midorikawa, tienes dieciocho años y no has tenido una sola novia, la gente comienza a creer que eres raro!- gritaba un chico de cabellos azulinos mientras lo perseguía por toda la casa.

-¡Pero no quiero salir con esa chica, es tan fastidiosa! ¡Además tu tampoco tienes novia Kazemaru!- gritaba

-Pero a diferencia de ti yo he salido con algunas chicas, ¡iras a esa cita te guste o no!

-¡No lo hare!- termino mientras salía corriendo de la casa de su amigo.

Tenía un tiempo que se había escapado, vio el reloj que traía en su muñeca, era tarde, se supone que debería estar en la cita con esa chica, bueno se había librado de eso.

-"_Esa chica es tan fastidiosa, no sé porque Kazemaru insistía tanto en que saliera con ella… a mí ni siquiera me gusta…."_- pensaba el chico mientras camina en dirección a una máquina de jugos de fresas.

Para Midorikawa el jugo de fresas era algo verdaderamente delicioso, tenía un sabor tan dulce que no paraba de tomarlo, en cambio el de ciruelas, que era la máquina que se encontraba al lado, tenía un sabor horrible, tan desabrido y con un olor nada apetecible.

Puso una moneda en la primera máquina y un vaso blanco salió de esta, después se comenzó a llenar con el jugo. Cuando se la maquina paro retiro el vaso de esta y comenzó a tomar, al voltear vio a la persona más hermosa de todo el mundo…

-.-.-.-

Hiroto había tenido un día bastante pesado, no había parado de escuchar como en su restaurante había una chica que gritaba y lloraba mientras hablaba por teléfono, "de seguramente su novio termino con ella, se ve que es bastante pesada, no me sorprende", pensaba, y como había tenido un día difícil nada como un buen jugo de ciruelas, se acercó a la máquina, deposito la moneda y espero al que parara para tomar el vaso, cuando lo tomo un ruido llamo su atención, un joven de cabello verde estaba a su lado, se le había caído un vaso, lo observaba fijamente lo que hacía que se pusiera nervioso, además esa sonrisa que tenía y el sonrojo de sus mejillas no ayudaban en nada.

-Eres muy apuesto- dijo Midorikawa

-¡¿Qué?- Hiroto volteo a todos los lados y pudo ver cómo la gente se les queda viendo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eh... yo tengo que irme- Hiroto comenzó a caminar a paso rápido

-Espera, solo quiero saber tu nombre

-Los siento… no tengo tiempo- cada vez comenzaba a caminar más rápido

Pasaron tiempo así, Hiroto tratando de huir y Midorikawa siguiéndolo por toda la ciudad

-¡Me gustas!- grito el peli verde

Hiroto se quedó estático, ¿había escuchado bien?, esto era lo más raro que podía pasarle a una persona, ¡ambos eran hombres! Eso no estaba bien.

-Mira, ven, siéntate para explicarte- dijo mientras le hacía señas a Midorikawa de que se acercara.

-Las cosas funcionan así, un hombre y una mujer pueden casarse y tener hijos, sus hijos se casan y tiene hijos, y así sucesivamente, tú eres hombre y yo también, por lo tanto tenemos que tener una paraje mujer, no otro hombre, porque está mal visto y no funciona, ¿entiendes?

-No, no entiendo porque no podría funcionar

-Simplemente porque no

Pero Midorikawa no se rindió, siguió buscando e insistiéndole a Hiroto, si, ya sabía su nombre, aun así Hiroto siempre trataba de evitarlo y de hacerle entrar en razón, hasta que se arto.

-¡Esta bien!, tu ganas, podemos ser amigos, pero solo amigos- dijo cansado

-¡Claro!, ven Hiroto- dijo llevándolo al lugar donde se conocieron. –Toma- le dijo un vaso con jugo de fresa y deposito una moneda en el de ciruela y tomo el vaso

Hiroto veía el jugo rosado con desconfianza, de repente vio pasar a su amigo Tsunami persiguiendo a un chico de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules, decidió no prestarle mucha atención y comenzó a tomar del jugo "_esta rico"_ pensó mientras se lo terminaba, cuando lo hiso volvió a ver a Midorikawa quien tomaba rápidamente el jugo de ciruelas, cuando alejo el vaso de su cara pude ver que tenía una mueca de lo que parecía ser asco, sonrió, había tomado el jugo que más odiaba solo por él.

-_"Que lindo"… "¡pero que estoy pensando!, esto no puede ser…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Buenpo muchas gracias y esperamos que les haya gustado, aun faltan capítulos, por favor déjenos sus comentarios y su opinion de como creen que se desarrollara esta historia, nuevamente gracias y nosotros nos despedimos, hasta luego.<strong>

**Atte: Apocalyptic Revolution.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los tres: hola!**

**Alone: ya sabemos que nos demoramos mucho para traer la continuación… si, tenemos excusa para cualquier reclamo también =3**

**Axel: primera excusa: Ángel, el que se dedica en corregir los errores de ortografía, salió de la ciudad, concursaría para una beca para la universidad, la cual ganó, por lo cual solo tenemos una cosa que decir.**

**Axel y Alone: Felicidades Ángel-san por tu beca! **

**Ángel: gracias ;), las excusas no son lo mío, no me gusta darlas, pero en este caso son necesarias, así que, segunda excusa: No tenía internet en donde estaba, por lo tanto estaba imposibilitado para comunicarme con Alone o Axel.**

**Alone: tercera excusa y la más importante: No sabíamos que escribir, además de que hasta hace unos días pudimos volver a juntarnos los tres =3**

**Axel: Sin más rollo, le damos gracias a ****cecishida****, ****saililove-chan****, ****Fubuki-kazesenko****, ****, ****Hikari Kokoa****, ****AL3X LINTU**** y ****Shaty Ana**** por sus comentarios, y a todas aquellas personas que también leyeron la historia, gracias!**

Capítulo 2: Cumple… ¡Pastel de cumpleaños!

Hiroto y Midorikawa se hicieron buenos amigos, pero para Midorikawa no era suficiente.

Una tarde regresaban de tomar un helado en la plaza, y Midorikawa iba callado, algo que desconcertó al pelirrojo, su ahora amigo no solía callarse mucho

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con un poco de interés

-Bueno… es que yo me preguntaba, bueno si tienes tiempo…- el peli verde no terminaba las oraciones, estaba muy nervioso

-Midorikawa no te entiendo nada, completa las palabras

-Que la próxima semana es mi cumpleaños y quería invitarte, solo si tienes tiempo- dijo muy rápido

-Claro- respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

La semana paso rápido, la fiesta de Midorikawa estaba comenzando, este recibía a los invitados, en ese momento llegaron tres de sus amigos, Kazemaru, Endo y Kido

-Felicidades Midorikawa- hablo Kido

-Gracias, adelante siéntense- Kido le revolvió un poco el cabello, y después junto a Endo se sentaron a final de la mesa, mientras tanto Kazemaru se quedó a hablar con Midorikawa

-Oye, ¿y Hiroto, no se supone que vendría con ustedes?- pregunto

-Sí, pero se quedó a comprar un pastel para ti- dijo Kazemaru mientras sonreía pícaramente

-¿¡Enserio!- pregunto Emocionado

-Si

-.-.-

Hiroto se encontraba fuera de la tienda de pasteles, la calle estaba tan abarrotada de gente que no había oportunidad siquiera de pasar, y si lo hacia corría el riesgo de que el pastel se destruyera.

Sin más, tomo la caja del pastel blanca por el moño rojo que esta llevaba atada, esperaba una oportunidad para salir cuando la puerta fue empujada y Hiroto fue lanzado a la calle.

Caminaba por la calle con cuidado.

-Tengan cuidado niños- dijo a dos pequeños que habían chocado con él.

La banqueta estaba medio levantada lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio, logro meter la mano libre para no caer sobre el pastel, se levantó algo adolorido y continúo su camino.

Tomo el metro, el cual iba extremadamente lleno, quedo contra la puerta y era empujado constantemente, mientras este trataba de alejarse lo más posible para no aplastar el pastel, la puerta se abrió y este salió disparado, se detuvo y puso el papel sobre un buzón de cartas para cerciorarse que el pastel estuviera bien. Lo abrió

-Está bien- dijo mientras volvía a cerrarla. –Menos mal- cuando estaba a punto de tomar el pastel fue empujado contra el buzón, haciendo que su mano ocupara el espacio en el que el pastel estaba, este se ladeo y Hiroto con sus hábiles reflejos logro atraparlo antes de que se estrellara contra el piso.

Siguió caminando por la calle llena de personas, cuando pudo divisar un callejón, estaba vacío, así que entro por ahí, sin embargo se encontró con un perro.

-¡Rayos!- grito mientras comenzaba a correr, después más perros se unieron a su persecución, pero logro perderlos escondiéndose entre escombros, pero al levantarse todas las cosas se cayeron sobre él.

Salió de entre los escombros, lleno de tierra, y se dirigió hacia la casa de Midorikawa, solo unos metros más y llegaría.

**Mientras tanto en la fiesta.**

Todos los invitados estaban sentados, no hacían más que esperar que la persona que traería el pastel llegara para celebrar, era verdaderamente aburrido estar esperando.

-Hola Midorikawa, toma- dijo Tsunami dándole un pastel

-No puede ser- dijo Kazemaru mientras se golpeaba la cara en señal de fastidio.

-Gracias Tsunami- dijo mientras de tres grandes mordidas acaba con todo el pastel.

La cara de todos fue sorpresiva, cuando Midorikawa termino de pasar lo último que tenía en la boca hablo.

-Esperaremos a Hiroto- dijo mientras seguía caminando en círculos frente a la mesa.

**-.-.-**

Hiroto comenzó a correr, solo tenia que salir del callejón y cruzar la calle y estaría en la fiesta, pero choco contra alguien.

-Eso dolio- se quejo Hiroto mientras se sobaba la cara. Al ver hacia enfrente se encontró con un joven de cabello morado con una extraña forma de alce y cejas muy raras.

-Ese tipo golpeo a Tobitaka- grito un tipo con cabello en puntas de color crema.

-Contra él- dijo un tipo casi calvo con una extraña cresta de cabello castaño, el tipo que respondía al nombre de Tobitaka se levanto

-Esperen…- Hiroto comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás mientras ellos se acercaba. -¡Rayos!- grito mientras comenzaba a correr.

Logro esquivar los golpes de los tres, cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de la fiesta, pero al abrirla los tipos se lanzaron sobre él, el pastel se abrió y cayó en el piso.

Los cuatro que se encontraban en el piso ahora veían a Midorikawa mientras este levantaba el pastel del piso.

-Ustedes- dijo con un aura siniestra, todos los de la fiesta tenían la misma aura….

-.-.-

-Pide un deseo Midorikawa- dijo un chico de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules, que respondía al nombre de Tachimukai.

El nombrado estaba frente a un pastel aplastado que tenía una vela encendida.

-Si- cerró los ojos pidió su deseo y apago la vela.

En ese momento todos lanzaron confeti y soplaron las cerbatanas. Midorikawa tomo un tenedor y probó el pastel que Hiroto le había traído

-¡Delicioso!- dijo mientras sonreía. –Gracias Hiroto- y se aventó sobre él abrazándolo

En la mesa Kazemaru tomaba una cerveza y Endo se acercó con una flor, Kazemaru al verlo volteo la cara y siguió con su cerveza, detrás de él apareció un tipo de cabello rosa con gran nariz que prácticamente mataba a Endo con la mirada.

Kido tomaba fotografías a Midorikawa y Hiroto, quien trataba de escapar del primero.

Un joven de cabello platinado hablaba con el vándalo de cabellos cremas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el peli plata

-Shuuya Goenji ¿y tú?-

-Shiro Fubuki- dijo mientras sonreía

-Lindo nombre

El del mohicano, quien estaba al lado de Goenji, fastidiado por las tonterías de su compañero lo golpeo haciendo que cayera al piso, Hiroto quien seguía huyendo de Midorikawa logro esquivarlo, pero el segundo no, cayendo sobre Hiroto.

Los presentes los miraron incrédulos, todos creyeron que tenían una relación, después, simplemente sonrieron y comenzaron a irse.

**Ángel: eso fue todo, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo**

**Alone: ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto?, ¿merecemos un review?, ¿estamos para la basura?, ¿me darán un sándwich?**

**Axel: tráumate con el sándwich!**

**Alone: tienes algún problema con eso!**

**Axel: si!**

**Alone: pues hay que arreglarlo**

**Ángel: ya compórtense!, parecen niños chiquitos!**

**Alone y Axel: lo sentimos -.-**

**Ángel: mucho mejor **

**Alone: Ahora los comentarios del capítulo =3**

**Cecishida**** Pues queríamos que así quedara, que fuera algo directo jejej**

**Saililove-chan****, gracias por el dato ;) no sabíamos quien cantaba la canción, en realidad el titulo salió nada mas de casualidad, estábamos pensándolo cuando apareció la canción y creímos que le quedaba **

**Fubuki-kazesenko****, Tsunami perseguía al pequeño Tachimukai, sobre lo de que era directo, eso era lo que queríamos, que se viera muy directo, gracias, nosotros también nos pareció atrayente el concepto (Alone: sin albur =3)**

**, estas en lo correcto, si fue sacado de esos videos **

**Hikari Kokoa****, Si es yaoi, gracias por tu comentario y si tienes algo de cierto en lo que dijiste, si se enamoran jejej**

**AL3X LINTU****, gracias!, la verdad tratamos de sacar la parte melosa de Midorikawa y a un Hiroto muy serio y preocupado del que dirán**

**Shanty Ana****, si! Tsunami también estaba igual que Midorikawa jajaja**

**Los tres: Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad, y por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capítulo se los agradecemos mucho!**

**MoKa****, No sé si estás leyendo esto, pero te damos las gracias por tu comentario en el otro fic, en realidad estamos muy alagados con que opines así de nosotros, sobre el otro asunto por supuesto! Para nosotros sería un honor ponernos en contacto contigo, am… te dejamos nuestro msn, porque no tenemos otra forma para podernos comunicar, es: dangerous _apocalyptic _revolution Hotmail . com, si no aparece lo dejamos en nuestro perfil, muchas gracias por tu comentario =3**

**Los tres: Sin más nos despedimos, que tengan un buen día, tarde o lo que sea, byye!**

**Alone: *mensaje subliminal* deja un review, agréganos a autores favoritos, a historias favoritas, para que así podremos conquistar el mundo **

***mensaje subliminal 2* dale un sándwich a Alone Darko y deposita en su cuenta bancaria 28747937432**

**Alone: byye! =3**


	3. Tu haces la diferencia

A quien corresponda:

Somos Apocalyptic Revolution un pequeño grupo de jóvenes autores que se dedican a la publicación de Fanfics en esta gran familia que es Fanfiction. Hemos leído cosas que nos han afectado un poco, por lo cual creemos que llego el momento de hablar, de decir porque estamos aquí y de lo que significa para nosotros Fanfiction.

En nuestro perfil dice que nosotros queremos dominar al mundo, pero no hablamos del dominar esclavizando personas ni siendo los dueños absolutos del planeta Tierra. Hablamos de hacer un cambio, de demostrarle al mundo que a pesar de todas las guerras y problemas que hay siempre tendremos algo por lo cual seguir.

Apocalyptic Revolution no es un simple nombre, es un esfuerzo por lograr un cambio, es transmitir un mensaje que haga conciencia de que todos formamos una gran familia.

Nosotros apoyamos a todos y cada uno de los autores que publican fanfics independientemente del tema, que si es "OC", "Yaoi", "Hentai" o el género que prefieran. ¿Por qué? Creemos que cada autor tiene su manera y forma de transmitir sus pensamientos e ideas, así sea de la forma más rebuscada o sencilla posible. Porque sabemos que un escritor no es aquel que plasma un sinfín de palabras complicadas y en más de veinte capítulos, ni mucho menos el que tiene más comentarios. Un autor es aquel que logra transmitir algo, por más mínimo que sea, en el lector, una sonrisa, un sentimiento de coraje, alegría, tristeza, odio, temor, etc., claro que entendemos que algunos temas no sean del agrado de todo el público, por eso hay libre albedrío, sin embargo, no consideramos que sea necesario crear un grupo en contra de algún genero, eso es discriminación, porque no solo reniegan del genero sino que también de los autores que publican en este género, porque hacen que no solo a ustedes sino a otras personas les deje de gustar un genero y ni siquiera se toman el tiempo de considerar si un trabajo es bueno o no.

Fanfiction para nosotros es una familia, una familia en la cual escritores del todo el mundo pueden crear sus propias historias utilizando sus personajes favoritos, hasta incluso darse el lujo de meterse, literalmente, en la historia como un personaje más.

Y todos alguna vez hemos creado un "OC", aquel dueño del restaurante a donde los personajes fueron a comer, el auto que se atravesó en el camino, el conductor, el de la tienda, los demás estudiantes de la escuela, los maestros, las personas que caminan por la calle, las personas que están en las gradas observando un partido. Todos esos son "OC". Todos alguna vez hemos puesto un poco de romance, algo de terror, risas, drama, etc., y eso nos hace lo que somos, AUTORES, que conforman esta gran familia.

Díganos ustedes ¿Qué caso tiene despreciar una historia o un género? ¿Qué ganas con eso?, claro que es bueno expresar tu punto de vista, pero ponte a pensar, ¿Qué pasaría si los papeles se invierten? Por supuesto que te sentirías atacado, excluido.

Nosotros creíamos que era la diferencia, que era un lugar donde todos podían expresar lo que pensaran por medio de historias elocuentes y divertidas, pero comenzamos a creer que solo es un lugar más como aquellos foros o páginas que se dedican a atacar a una pareja o un género o un escritor famoso, un artista. Y nosotros queremos hacer la diferencia, ¡Basta ya! No mas discriminación a autores, no más ataques entre la misma familia que conformamos Fanfiction .

Y tú puedes hacer la diferencia. No queremos que te nos unas, no queremos que digas ¡Yo soy parte de tu grupo!, no queremos que ataques a nadie, porque nosotros no trabajamos ni escribimos para eso, nosotros solo queremos hacer la diferencia, dejar de seguir lo que la masa sigue porque "la sociedad" así lo hace, queremos quitar esas barreras que nos hacen superficiales y arrogantes, queremos ser iguales y consideramos que es un lugar para empezar, comenzar a ver que no hace falta ser del mismo lugar para compartir un gusto en común, porque aquí no solo hay personas de un país y mucho menos que hablen un solo idioma, porque quita esas barreras teniendo como fin la diversión y entretenimiento y nosotros queremos seguir ese ejemplo, queremos ser personas capaces de aceptar los diferentes gustos y pensamientos.

Porque Apocalyptic Revolution significa eso, ser capaces de dejar atrás todo eso que la sociedad cree para trabajar en un cambio, en un lugar donde la gente pueda ser capaz de expresar y crear su propio mundo compartiéndolo sin miedo a quienes comparten el mismo interés.

Esa es nuestra humilde opinión, y siéntanse libres de comentar lo que deseen, y de nuevo, nosotros no escribimos esto con el propósito de atacar a nadie, solo es nuestra opinión y lo que significa este lugar para nosotros.

ATTE: Apocalyptic Revolution


End file.
